1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for displaying a plurality of detectable variable quantities of a motor vehicle that are in a ratio to one another, it being possible for each quantity to be represented by a band, the bands being arranged relative to one another in such a way that they form a variable geometric figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the case of such a display device to represent a plurality of mutually independent displays of a plurality of detectable variable quantities by light bands that consist of individual drivable light cells. Here, the light bands are arranged relative to one another such that driven light cells of values that can theoretically be assigned to one another form to a specific geometric figure.
In this case, the quantities can be quantities specific to motor vehicles such as driving speed and/or engine speed and/or instantaneous average fuel consumption.
If the displays of these three quantities are such that the specific geometric figure lights up, it can thereby be indicated that a driving mode with optimum operating conditions is obtained with regard to fuel consumption.
The arrangement of the three displays next to one another requires a large amount of space.